The present invention addresses a need in the burgeoning area of Vehicle to Vehicle (“V2V”) communications. A primary path for delivering certificates to V2X (i.e., Vehicle to Vehicle, or “V2V”, and Vehicle to Infrastructure, “V2I”, communications) On-Board Equipment (“OBE”) is via Road Side Units (“RSU”). However, an alternate delivery path will be necessary if RSUs are not available. This unavailability can occur, for example, (i) during an initial rollout phase while RSUs are not widespread, or, for example, (ii) in remote locations where RSUs will not be present until system buildout is complete. It may also occur where RSUs are in place, but for whatever reason are inoperable, broken, or otherwise nonfunctioning in a given locale. If such a locale is remote, if a few, or even one RSU is down, that can seriously affect V2I communications.